1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing data in a medical information communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PACS (Picture Archiving and Communication System) is constructed by modalities, network interface units, a star coupler, work stations, a database, or the like.
Each modality includes by a medical diagnosis apparatus, such as an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus, or ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus. Image data of a patient acquired by each modality is stored in a database. This image data is transferred via a star network constructed of a star coupler, or the like. Each work station comprises a display and a console. The reading operation for image data specified through the console is requested by a doctor, a radiologist, or the like. The reading operation represents a diagnosis operation for the image data of a patient.
During the reading operation, retrieval data is input via the console and an examination list yet to be read (hereinafter referred to as an unread examination list) is displayed on the display. The unread examination list includes image addition data concerning image data yet to be read (hereinafter referred to as unread image data). The image addition data for a plurality of patients is written on this examination list. By referring to the examination list, a doctor may input an image number for specifying image data and perform a diagnosis by displaying image data corresponding to the input image number on the display.
In referring to previous image data (hereinafter referred to as read image data), a previous patient examination list (hereinafter referred to as a read examination list) for a desired patient is displayed on the display by inputting a patient ID code and retrieval data. The read examination list includes image addition data concerning the read image data. By inputting an image number, corresponding image data is displayed on the display. Accordingly, referring to the read image data, reading operation for unread image data is performed. Read image data of a patient is often used during the reading operation.
For a database, an optical disk is used as a long-term storage medium for image data. On the other hand, a magnetic disk or an IC (Integrated Circuit) memory is used as a short-term or temporary storage medium. With a work station, it is desirable to promptly display an image upon request, so that a magnetic disk and/or an IC memory is used as a storage medium.
Such a magnetic disk and IC memory have performance limits and it is not possible to determine in advance how many read image data of a patient are to be stored. Therefore, it is necessary to set a priority order for displaying image data. In other words, it is necessary to transfer in advance image data to be immediately displayed from a database to a work station by the priority order.
In displaying a read examination list, it is desirable to arrange the images in order according to an image ID code corresponding to image data having a high probability for selection. This is because it is usually impossible to display the entire examination list for a desired patient on a limited display screen.
Further, when continuously reading unread image data of a plurality of patients, an unread examination list is produced in a database in advance, and unread image data and the like are automatically prepared for transfer, thus reducing or eliminating the operation of image selection by a doctor.
In view of the above, there is a demand for an apparatus which can improve the efficiency of the doctor.